Desastrous Halloween
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Ce soir, c'est la fête d'Halloween. Ron est seul à la maison pour préparer ses enfants, les emmener chez leur grand-mère et décorer la maison pour la fête entre amis qu'il a prévu avec sa femme. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu. Un incident diplomatique est si vite arrivé...


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS, sur l'univers HP, que je viens d'écrire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit comme ça, n'hésitez donc pas à me dire si c'est complètement raté... Je suis un peu rouillée !_

 _Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR._

* * *

Desastrous Halloween

.

« Rose, ma chérie, reviens ! On va… on va arranger ça ! » S'exclama Ron à travers la cage d'escalier.

« Pour que ça soit encore pire ? » Lui hurla la jeune fille.

« Elle n'a pas tort… » Glissa Hugo, passant devant son père pour monter les escaliers.

Celui-ci le rattrapa par le bras, et arrêta le petit garçon sur sa lancée. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'un coup de main.

« Dis, tu ne veux pas essayer de… je ne sais pas… calmer ta sœur ? Lui dire que je suis désolé ? Qu'on va trouver une solution ? »

Son fils haussa des épaules. Il marmonna qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ron soupira de soulagement et retourner s'affaler dans le canapé. Il avait beau avoir des années d'expérience, il ne savait toujours pas très bien gérer les crises de sa fille. Et il devait avouer que cette fois, il n'était peut-être pas étranger à son malheur…

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les décorations avaient été mises en place depuis la fin de l'après-midi par ses soins. Des mini fantômes voletaient partout. Des citrouilles flottaient dans les airs, leur sourire grimaçant éclairant la pièce. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond et dans les angles, manquant de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il oubliait que les bestioles qui y étaient accrochées étaient fausses. Il avait mis la table, disposé des bonbonnières un peu partout et préparé un jus de citrouille carabiné. Il avait même enfilé son plus beau costume de vampire. Non, vraiment, tout était prêt pour une superbe soirée d'Halloween. Tout sauf ses enfants.

Hermione, sa femme, n'allait pas tarder à arriver et à s'étonner qu'ils ne soient pas encore partis. Sa mère avait proposé de prendre tous les enfants pour les emmener faire le tour des maisons sorcières du quartier, afin qu'ils récoltent le plus de chocogrenouilles et de patacitrouilles possible. Ils continueraient ensuite par une orgie de bonbons autour de jeux de petits sorciers, avant d'aller se coucher au Terrier, se répartissant entre les différentes chambres.

Ainsi, les adultes pourraient faire leur propre soirée d'Halloween dans la maison de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient invité ses frères et sœur ainsi tous leurs anciens amis d'école : Neville et Hannah, Luna et Rolf, Dean et Demelza, les jumelles Patil et leurs maris, Lavande Brown dont la fille était restée à Poudlard, Seamus en éternel célibataire. Harry avait même accepté de venir, malgré son récent divorce, un peu houleux, avec Ginny. Le roux lui avait promis sur sa collection de maillot des Canon de Chudley que sa sœur ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge.

Rose et Hugo auraient déjà dû prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Terrier. Si Hermione les trouvait là en rentrant de sa garde à Sainte Mangouste, elle allait se douter que quelque chose ne s'était pas bien passé. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense encore qu'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper seul de leurs enfants.

Il avait terminé plus tôt son rapport sur les explosions intempestives dans l'allée des Embrumes justement pour prouver qu'il ne pensait pas qu'à son travail d'auror. Il avait même réussi à trouver un costume de militaire moldu zombie pour Hugo, leur fils de neuf ans. Il l'avait maquillé avec soin, dessinant des cicatrices et des morceaux de chair en lambeaux avec sa baguette. Il avait appris le sort pendant des jours pour réussir à obtenir un rendu parfait, que son fils serait fier d'arborer. Un vrai masque de terreur. Rose avait enfilé seule son costume de princesse des vampires, qu'elle avait dégoté quelques jours plus tôt avec sa mère. C'était ensuite que les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Au moment de partir, sa fille avait aperçu un bouton d'acné, sur son menton, dans le miroir. Il avait essayé de la rassurer, de lui dire que ça n'était pas si grave, que personne ne le verrait, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Son cousin Albus avait obtenu l'autorisation de venir avec son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malfoy, à leur petite fête. Ils étaient ensemble à Gryffondor depuis la rentrée et étaient devenus, au comble de leurs pères, les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout cela aurait beaucoup fait rire Ron si sa fille ne s'était pas entichée du garçon et n'avait pas décidé que ce bouton sur le menton signerait son suicide social. Il avait bien essayé de le camoufler avec un sort, mais comment dire… il n'était pas très au point et ledit bouton s'était transformé en verrue…

Il avait bien essayé d'argumenter que ça allait avec Halloween et qu'il pouvait transformer son costume pour celui d'une sorcière moldue, mais on aurait dit que cela avait empiré les choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Toujours était-il qu'il avait frôlé l'incident diplomatique, que sa fille s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et que d'ici cinq minutes d'après l'horloge, Hermione allait arriver. Une vraie catastrophe.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain. Presque aussitôt après, Ron entendit Dean beugler à travers la porte de lui ouvrir avant qu'il ne prenne froid. Le jeune père se leva en soupirant. Non, rectification, c'était maintenant qu'arrivait la catastrophe. Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée ni changée, les enfants étaient toujours en haut et ses invités arrivaient avec semblait-il un coup dans le nez… Halloween s'annonçait désastreux.


End file.
